Bella's Morning Fun
by krazykat144
Summary: So Bella has some free time to herself this one morning. Don't you want to know what she does? This also explains why she isn't so hyper during the day, because she does these wild things in the morning.


**Okay so it's 4:04 in the morning and like Bella I got an impulse. It took me about an hour to write this. I hope you like it.**

**

* * *

****Bella Point of View**

I was standing in my room, in a new pair of pajamas, that were certainly not my usual pajamas. I was wearing a black button down shirt that I snuck into my bag after spending the night at Edward's. And I was wearing a pair of black shorts, and they were short. I jumped around my room in a weird impulse, Edward wasn't here and wouldn't be here for another forty-five minutes. What to do? They was only once in a while that I had time for myself in the morning without being extremely embarrassed.

I started twirling around in the middle of the room. Just spinning and spinning, I loved to watch all the colors just spin by my eyes. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair and let my wild un-brushed tendrils whip around myself as I spun. I started laughing hard, even harder as I finally fell landing on my butt, in a heap on the floor. I laughed and pushed myself, and ran over to my bed. I grabbed my blanket, grabbed two corners, and tie them together, around my throat. I stood on my bed and jumped and jumped across my room. "Zoom!!!" I yelled, "I'm Super-Bella!" I laughed.

The socks on my feet making me slid across the floor, slamming into the closet door. I was laughing so hard I thought I would pee in my pants. I opened my closet door and picked out what I would change into later, out and flung it into my rocking chair. As I was picking my clothes, I saw a box in the corner. I grabbed the box and dumped the stuff out onto the floor. The box was filled with my old dolls. I sat in the floor and played with them, making them dance and sing. I made them hit each other, and pull each others hair.

I got up and ran over to my dresser pulling off the top notebook paper, sissors, a marker, and string. I ploped down next to my dolls again and labeled each one. All of my dolls were girls, but I think I picked which ones suited the right person.

The doll labeled Rose was and old Malibu barbie, her hair was still perfect, and not a mark on her face. She wore hooker boots a pink halter top and jeans tucked into the boots. "I'm Rose and I'm gonna act like a bitch to Bella, because I wish I was a human so I could have a baby! I'm gonna go brush my hair and break another house with Emmett." I said as I made her walk over to the box and plopped her in, her name tag still taped to her chest.

I grabbed my favorite doll that I played with the most, and grabbed her hair and the scissors, and snipped the dolls hair short and spiky. I dressed her in a sparkly pink dress, and made her dance around. "I'm Alice, I'm so smart when it comes to fashion, and I'm great at forcing Bella to be a barbie for my own evil torture!!!!!" I said and laughed an evil laugh as I placed in the box with "Rose".

I picked up my doctor barbie and cut her hair off, leaving almost no hair, and dressed her in her white trench coat. "I'm Carlisle and I'm an awesome vampire doctor, Bella is lucky to have me around or she surly would have killed herself by now." I smiled as I smoothed her, well his, hair and placed him in the box.

I picked my two Theresa dolls and placed one by my side, and cut off all the hair off the other. After that I ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bunch of cotton balls, taping them to the second Theresa doll. She wore simple jeans and a guys jacket. "I'm Emmett. Grrrrrr. Wanna fight? I bet a hundred dollars that I will win. No bear can hurt me. I'm a man whore, where's Rose!? And again, grrr." I placed him in the box, right on top of "Rose" Earning a burst of loud laughter from myself.

I picked up my second Theresa and dressed on in a pair on jeans and a blue turtle neck. "I'm Esme and I love you, cooking, you, kids, and you." I loved my second mom, and I loved her too. I sat her in the middle with Carlisle, they are watching everybody. Somebody tell Rose and Emmett they need to stop.

I picked up one of my blonds and chopped off her hair also. I put her in a pair of jeans, since it would be a guy anyway. "I'm Jasper, and I can control your emotions, and feel them. That's why hate it when Emmett is so damn horny." He said I placed him in the corner of the box with Alice sitting next to him "holding" his hand.

I reached for my only copper haired doll, the prettiest of all of them, and cut all of her hair off. I dressed her in a sport's jacket and black dress pants. "I'm Edward, I'm really beautiful, and I'm in love with Bella, but I'm the biggest, fattest, prude in the whole damn world!" I yelled and chucked the poor doll in the box. I sat in silence for a few minutes, then reached in and pulled out my dear Edward. "I'm sorry Edward." I said kissed his face, placing him back in the box.

I stood up and started to dance around in my room again, this time grabbing my hair brush and singing the song "Telephone" by Lady Gaga into it. I twisted around my room knocking every God known thing into the floor, in the process. I was jumping around my room, brush in hand, hair everywhere, and wearing one of my boyfriends shirts I had kidnapped.

"Well my love, when you said you liked my shirt, I would have given it to you if you had asked." Said Edward.

"Edward... What the hell?! What are you doing here? Damn you and your stupid vampire quietness!" I yelled, my face getting hot and red.

"I'm sorry. It was quite fun watching you dance and sing." He said.

"Well that was Bella time, since you saw that now you have to take me hunting with you." I said sternly.

"No I will not, but I will give you something that you want very badly." He whispered in my ear.

"What do you mean Edward?" I asked.

He kissed me more passionately then he has ever, letting his guards down and pushing his tongue into my mouth. I moaned as I tasted him, he was so sweet. His hands firmly on my hips, slowly sliding up, while firmly having me pressed to his chest. Was he going to finally have sex with me before the wedding? He must have heard the prude thing.

"Want to skip school, so I can give you want you have waited very long for?" He whispered in my ear after breaking the kiss, then went back to kissing my neck as he waited for my reply.

"Okay..." I said as his arms picked me up bridal style, and jumped out of my window. The wind rushed through my hair, his arms holding me tight. I knew this was were I belonged, right here, in my love's arms.

* * *

**Review.**

**Please.**


End file.
